Ryan Reynolds
'Ryan Rodney Reynolds '(ur. 23 października 1976 w Vancouver) - kanadyjski aktor, oraz producent filmowy i telewizyjny irlandzkiego pochodzenia. Biografia Urodził się w Vancouver w Kolumbii Brytyjskiej w rodzinie rzymskokatolickiej jako najmłodszy z czterech synów Jamesa Chestera "Jima" Reynoldsa (1941–2015) i Tammy Reynolds. Jego ojciec był emerytowanym policjantem Kanadyjskiej Królewskiej Policji, który później prowadził hurtownię artykułów spożywczych, a jego matka była ekspedientką. W 1994 roku ukończył szkołę średnią Kitsilano Secondary School w Vancouver. Następnie uczęszczał na Kwantlen Polytechnic University. Przed kamerą pojawił się po raz pierwszy w wieku 17 lat, grając podwójną postać nastoletniego Ganesha i Jeffreya w kanadyjskim dramacie Zwyczajna magia (Ordinary Magic, 1993). Debiutancką rolą Billy’ego Simpsona w serialu telewizyjnym Piętnaście (Hillside, 1993) zwrócił na siebie uwagę telewidzów i krytyków, zdobywając nominację do Nagrody Filmowej dla Młodych w kategorii „Najlepszy młody aktor w serialu kablowym”. Występował regularnie w kanadyjskich produkcjach telewizyjnych: przygodowym serialu familijnym Odyseja (The Odyssey, 1993–94), w miniserialu Z zimną krwią (In Cold Blood, 1996) i dramacie telewizyjnym Naznaczona (Serving in Silence: The Margarethe Cammermeyer Story, 1995) u boku Glenn Close. Uznanie zdobył jako student medycyny Michael „Berg” Bergen w sitcomie CBS Oni, ona i pizzeria (Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place, 1998–2001). Po udziale w filmie Poszukiwana (Buying the Cow, 2000) i roli dramatycznej w dreszczowcu niezależnej produkcji Finder’s Fee (2001) zagrał główną rolę lekkomyślnego idola uniwersyteckiego kampusu i genialnego organizatora odlotowych imprez na wielką skalę w filmie Wieczny student (Van Wilder, 2002). Za tę rolę był nominowany do nagrody kinowej MTV. Później trafił do obsady komedii: Teściowie – nowa wersja (In-Laws, 2003) jako zakochany syn Michaela Douglasa i O dwóch takich, co poszli w miasto (Harold and Kumar Go..., 2004) w roli pielęgniarza. Wcielił się w postać Hannibala Kinga w horrorze sensacyjnym Blade: Mroczna trójca (Blade: Trinity, 2004), opartym na komiksie o wiecznym łowcy. W 2005 roku w Los Angeles odebrał nagrodę przyznawaną dla Młodych Hollywoodzkich Artystów. Główna rola George’a Lutza, mrocznego bohatera remake’u horroru Amityville (The Amityville Horror, 2005), przyniosła mu kalifornijską nagrodę Teen Choice. W 2009 roku premierę miał film Narzeczony mimo woli, w którym zagrał główną rolę u boku Sandry Bullock. W 2016 roku zagrał tytułową rolę w produkcji Deadpool. Filmy * Ordinary Magic ''(1993) * ''My Name Is Kate ''(1994) * ''Sekret Margarethe Cammermayer ''(1995) * ''Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica ''(1996) * ''Z zimną krwią ''(1996) * ''Gdy przyjaźń zabija ''(1996) * ''Bezpieczny interes ''(1997) * ''Tam i z powrotem ''(1998) * ''Już nadchodzi ''(1998) * ''Dick ''(1999) * ''Big Monster on Campus ''(2000) * ''We All Fall Down ''(2000) * ''Finder's Fee ''(2001) * ''Poszukiwana ''(2002) * ''Wieczny student ''(2002) * ''Niezawodny plan ''(2003) * ''Teściowie ''(2003) * ''Blade: Mroczna Trójca ''(2004) * ''O dwóch takich, co poszli na miasto ''(2004) * ''Kelnerzy ''(2005) * ''Zostańmy przyjaciółmi ''(2005) * ''Szkoła życia ''(2005) * ''Amityville ''(2005) * ''As w rękawie ''(2006) * ''Dziewiątki ''(2007) * ''Świetliki w ogrodzie ''(2008) * ''Na pewno, być może ''(2008) * ''Teoria chaosu ''(2008) * ''Papierowy bohater ''(2009) * ''Narzeczony mimo woli ''(2009) * ''X-Men Geneza: Wolverine ''(2009) * ''Adventureland ''(2009) * ''Pogrzebany ''(2010) * ''Zamiana ciał ''(2011) * ''Green Lantern ''(2011) * ''Ted ''(2012) * ''Safe House ''(2012) * ''R.I.P.D. Agenci z zaświatów ''(2013) * ''Milion sposobów, jak zginąć na Zachodzie ''(2014) * ''Głosy ''(2014) * ''Pojmani ''(2014) * ''Złota dama ''(2015) * ''Urodzeni zwycięzcy ''(2015) * ''Klucz do wieczności ''(2015) * ''Umysł przestępcy ''(2016) * ''Deadpool ''(2016) * ''Bodyguard Zawodowiec ''(2017) * ''Life ''(2017) * ''X-Force ''(2018) * ''Deadpool 2 ''(2018) Seriale * ''Piętnastolatki ''(1990) * ''The Odyssey ''(1992) * ''Oni, ona i pizzeria ''(1998) Ciekawostki * Po premierze filmu ''Green Lantern ''(2011), Ryan Reynolds przeprosił za film. * W filmie ''Deadpool ''(2016), w pewnej scenie Wade Wilson nawiązał do filmu ''Green Lantern ''(2011). * W scenie po napisach w ''Deadpool 2 Deadpool przenosi się w czasie, by zabić samego Ryana Reynoldsa czytającego scenariusz do filmu Green Lantern. de:Ryan Reynolds Kategoria:Aktorzy